


Not So Bad A Friend

by MannaShipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaShipper/pseuds/MannaShipper
Summary: With Star gone, Marco takes desperate measures to get his feelings off of his chest.





	Not So Bad A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one, hopefully it's alright. It's a bit short, but she'll be right.

“You sure you want to do this, Diaz?” Janna Ordonia asked, arms crossed as she watched her nervous friend Marco Diaz rush around a currently empty room. “I mean, I know you miss her but, isn’t this a bit weird?” No matter what she asked, he wouldn’t listen, Marco just kept rushing around, fetching different pieces of the puzzle he was putting together.

“Janna, if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. I’ll just… sit here all alone… like I’ve been for the past two weeks…” His attempts at guilt-tripping Janna worked perfectly, she quieted up after he was finished talking, seeing him run into the regular old closet that used to be the size of a regular old room. “Now, hopefully, it’s somewhere around here… “ He peered around, before spotting an aqua-ish dress with a little pink octopus on the chest. Marco folded it over his arm and tossed it into a messy pile in front of Janna. “And that should be all of it.”

Janna looked down at the pile which now had one of Star’s old dresses draped over it, this was her last chance to drop out but, like the stupid nice person she was, she didn’t. She pulled off her beanie, tossing it to the hoodie-wearing boy as she grabbed the first item in the pile; a long blonde wig. She lifted it up but just as she was about to put it on, she paused and looked over at Marco, who was silently staring at her, waiting for the wig to drop over her own raven hair. She just shook her head and let it fall down, covering her actual hair fully. It was a bit of a weird look but, for the first time since she left, Marco was actually smiling.

Next was two little heart stickers, she didn’t even have to think about it, she just put one on each cheek. “Is this working? Do I look like her?” Janna asked, to which Marco just nodded without a word, waiting for her to finish, which wouldn’t be long considering she only had to put on the dress and then she’d be fully Star-ified. With ease, she slid it over her jacket and skirt and straightened out any bumps and creases. Janna in a dress was an odd enough site, but add on long blonde hair and it was like seeing a mythical creature.

“Alright Diaz, just say all the stuff you got to say so I can get out of this outfit.” She sighed, crossing her arms.

“Y-Yeah, let’s do this.” He sighed, walking up to her. “Star and I usually… hug.” Marco awkwardly extended his arms out and wrapped them around Janna, who didn’t reciprocate. Physical contact was nothing new between the two, but they’ve probably hugged a grand total of twice before, and that’s stretching it. Slowly, JannaStar lifted her arms up too and wrapped them carefully around the boy, embracing him in a way so awkward that only she and Marco could pull it off.

"I think you have something to-“

“T-Talk like her, please.” Marco interrupted.

Janna sighed. “Fine.” She forced a smile and gave her best ‘cute’ face. “Marco, do you have anything to tell me?” It sounded nothing like Star but, Janna tried and that was about as close as she could get.

“Uh, yeah… I d-do, Jan- Star! I do, Star.” Marco tripped over his words, just like he did with Jackie before. “I’ve been thinking about what you said when you left, about how you did have a crush on me and…” He paused, trying to make sure every word he said was exactly what he meant.

“And?” Janna prodded, raising her voice as she questioned the nervous boy.

“And, I think that, I l-like you too, and more than just friends, much more than that.” He explained, gently moving Janna’s blonde hair to the side and revealing her actual hair. He was talking to Star but, something about the way the two made eye contact convinced Janna that he wasn’t, that he was talking to her and this was an admission of feelings not for Star, but for her.

“R-Really? You do? I don’t know what to say, Marco. Y’know, from the first day I met you, I’ve always had a soft spot for you but, I didn’t know you liked me back.” She remained confident in her speech, apart from a few stutters here and there, nonetheless still more sure of herself than Marco was. At this point, the Star voice was fully dropped. Marco was talking to Star, but Janna was the one hearing it.

“It’s true, y-you’re the coolest girl I know, by far.” He assured, it was something he had told Star on multiple occasions after all. Of course, this just made Janna even more excited, unable to contain the pure excitement on her face as Marco continued to get her hopes up.

“Do you want to go out, Marco? I’m free Friday so, we could do something then.” As much as the excitement on her face was obvious, so too was the nervousness. Janna had never been spoken like this to before, especially not from someone she lusted for as much as Marco.

“If you’re free Friday, then I’m free Friday.” Marco smiled, apparently experiencing one of his momentary bursts of confidence. Janna looked like she was about to burst, she leapt forward and hugged Marco like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him. She held him so tightly that it actually took him aback and knocked him out of his fantasy.

“Whoa! Janna, that was great! You hugged me just like Star did.” Marco chuckled, patting her back as he pulled away from her, swiping the wig off and tossing it away. “You know, this really did help, thanks Janna. Maybe you’re not so bad of a friend after all.”

“Maybe you’re not so bad of a **friend** after all.”

“…not so bad of a **friend** after all.”

“… **friend** …”

 


End file.
